Vingança Do Amor
by Stephanie18
Summary: Phoebe went crazy a long time ago. Nobody ever thought that she could be driven to murder... What effect will that have on her fate? On her family? Very dark. Very angsty. Character death. *Complete!*
1. Free From Here

Vingança Do Amor  
  
Summary: Phoebe went crazy a long time ago. Nobody ever thought that she could be driven to murder... What effect will that have on her fate? On her family? Very dark. Very angsty. Character death.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, unless it's a non-Charmed person, then I own it...er..them.  
  
A/N: I am on such an angst/drama/darkness roll right now. Everybody in my stories is so unhappy these days. Unbelievable really. As I mentioned in the story, this is very dark. I mean, very very very dark. Phoebe's a crazed killer, okay? Don't get much darker than that... well, I suppose if it were Prue... but it's not. Anyway, read on, if you feel you can stomach it.  
  
Title Translation: The title "Vingança Do Amor" means "Love's Revenge" in Portuguese. I just thought a story like this would need a foreign title. *shrugs*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe sat in the corner, rocking back and forth. Somewhere in her mind told her it was now or never. And she did not like the sound of never. When the door slowly opened, Phoebe rushed away from the light and hid behind the door.  
  
"Ph - Ph... Ms. Halliwell?"  
  
Phoebe watched the attendant take a few steps into the room and look around. When he saw her, he was about to say something, but Phoebe levitated then kicked him to the ground.  
  
Before he could scream for help, Phoebe went forward and kicked him in the face. He fell backward, unconscious. Phoebe slowly backed away from him, then looked out the door. The hall was completely deserted. She took a last look at the attendant, then ran out the door.  
  
A few guards and doctors tried to stop her from leaving the building, but she was a witch with a mission. She would not be stopped.  
  
The first guard moved toward her slowly and Phoebe took advantage. She levitated, then kicked him into the wall. He banged his head against a fire extinguisher and fell unconscious.  
  
Another guard moved toward her with speed, but as Phoebe reached the ground, she connected her foot with his jaw. He fell to the ground, then Phoebe grabbed a chair and threw it at his head with great force.  
  
Two doctors tried to give her a shot, but she grabbed the needle and stabbed one doctor in the heart with it. He pulled out the needle, then the effects of the drug began to take place and he slumped to the ground.  
  
The last doctor, and Phoebe's last obstacle, stepped forward and tried to restrain Phoebe, but Phoebe grabbed the woman's arms and twisted them. The woman fell to her knees and Phoebe kicked her back, sending the woman crashing into the wall.  
  
Phoebe went over to the woman doctor and unlaced her shoes. Phoebe then took the tennis shoes off the woman's feet and put them on her own. She then looked behind her and saw that no one was coming.  
  
She then raced to the door and ran out into the night.  
  
Phoebe was free and everyone was going to pay. 


	2. Phoebe's Revenge

The light drizzling rain didn't bother Phoebe as she ran through the streets. She was glad it was late, no one would notice her. She had gotten far without an interruption, but she turned a corner and a man bumped into her.  
  
"Oh sorry." He said. "Hey, wait. Aren't you Phoebe Halliwell?"  
  
"I am no one." Phoebe said.  
  
Before the man could say anything, Phoebe punched him in the face. He stumbled backward and tried to react, but Phoebe jumped up and kicked him in the chest. He tumbled to the ground and Phoebe grabbed a garbage can. The man's eyes widened as Phoebe threw the trash can down on his face with great force.  
  
Satisfied that he was knocked out, Phoebe began walking. She walked another block and got impatient. She began to run, then she became possessed. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her.  
  
She only stopped when she reached the corner of Prescott Street. She smiled wickedly when she saw all the lights in the pink Victorian were all off. She moved stealthily to the house and looked up at her old home.  
  
She went to the backyard and looked around. She could see no one, so she went to the backdoor. It was locked. It was actually locked.  
  
Phoebe almost screamed in frustration, but managed to contain herself. She couldn't find anything to unlock the door with, so she made a fist and punched through one of the small glass windows. She reached to the lock and unlocked the door.  
  
She pulled her hand from the window, ignoring the pain, and opened the door. Now in the kitchen, she went over to the knife holder and pulled out a knife. She watched the blade glint in the moonlight for a moment, then she made her way upstairs.  
  
Slowly she crept to her door and opened it quietly, then went into her old room. She closed the door quietly and looked around. Nothing had changed since she'd been gone. She moved over to her closet and opened the door. She grabbed a red shirt and a pair of black pants and threw them onto the bed, then she reached down and grabbed a pair of black boots.  
  
She kicked off the tennis shoes and just stood for a moment. She looked out the window and remembered what it used to be like. She remembered how it used to feel happy, free. She stood in the moonlight for a bit, then heard a slight groan from Piper's room.  
  
Snapping out of her memories, she quickly changed into her own clothes and tossed the asylum clothes into her garbage can. She put on her boots and grabbed the knife from her dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror. She realized she looked much older than she really was.  
  
She shook it off then slowly went to Piper's room. She pushed the door open quietly and was glad to see him all alone. She went over to his side of the bed and stared at him for a moment.  
  
He turned toward her and she knew it was her chance. Phoebe plunged the knife into Leo's heart and twisted it.  
  
Leo's scream seemed to be loud enough to be heard from Los Angeles. He struggled for breath, then looked up into Phoebe's eyes. All he saw was death. Phoebe's eyes held nothing. The sweet one they once knew was dead.  
  
Phoebe took a last look at Leo, then ran from the room. She went downstairs and opened the closet. She grabbed her black leather coat and put it on.  
  
She opened the door and bid farewell to the Halliwell manor. 


	3. The Damage

A/N: I would be posting faster, but FFN is being screwy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue and Piper were laughing as they turned the corner to the manor, but they're laughter stopped when they saw the mass of ambulances and police surrounding the manor. They looked at each other and Prue parked the SUV on the other side of the street, then they rushed over to the manor.  
  
"What's going on?" Piper asked.  
  
"Ma'am, please stay back." An officer said.  
  
"This is my house!" Piper exclaimed and raked a hand through her hair.  
  
Darryl walked out of the house, looking quite upset. When he saw Prue and Piper, he went over to them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Piper asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Leo..." Darryl choked out. "We got the call and... it was... he's..."  
  
"No." Piper said. "No. No."  
  
"I'm sorry." Darryl said. "I wish we would've gotten here sooner. I..."  
  
Darryl stopped talking. He just sat down on the curb and buried his face in his hands. When Piper saw the stretcher being rolled from the manor, she turned to Prue and held onto her for dear life.  
  
Prue held Piper, but watched as the medics put the stretcher into the ambulance and shut the doors. They sadly walked to the front and got in the ambulance.  
  
Darryl pulled himself together long enough to stand up and address the police.  
  
"We've got everything." He said loudly. "Just... just get out of here."  
  
After a few minutes, everyone but Darryl had cleared out.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Prue asked Piper quietly.  
  
"Not in there." Piper said, still hysterical. "Not in there."  
  
"You can come with me." Darryl said. "My wife is visiting her mother. There's - there's plenty of room."  
  
Prue nodded and Darryl helped her take Piper to the SUV. Prue rolled down the window to talk to Darryl.  
  
"Do you know who...?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah." Darryl said quietly. "It was - was... Phoebe."  
  
"Oh my God." Prue said and began to cry. She was trying to remain strong for Piper, but after hearing that, it was impossible.  
  
"You, uh, know where the house is." Darryl said, trying to be the strong one. "Whenever you... I'll be waiting."  
  
Prue nodded and Darryl crossed the street. He got into his car, sat for a moment, then drove off.  
  
"I'm going to get some clothes." Prue said to Piper, who was still bawling. "We'll need something to wear."  
  
Prue got out of the car and went into the manor. She shut the door, which the police and medics had carelessly left open, then leaned against it and slowly slid down. She just sat there, crying her eyes out.  
  
After a few minutes, she collected herself and went upstairs. She first went into her room and grabbed a duffle bag. She put some clothes in it, then went to Piper's room. She ducked under the crime scene tape and went into the room. She put some of Piper's clothes into the duffle bag and couldn't help herself.  
  
She looked at the bed and saw that it had been stripped. She figured that the police must have taken everything. Prue noticed a small blood spot on the mattress and quickly left the room.  
  
Once in the foyer, Prue wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened the door, fought herself from looking back, then left the manor.  
  
Once at the car, she threw the duffle bag in the back and got in the front. She looked over at Piper, who was now just staring out the window, and started the car.  
  
As Prue pulled out, she realized that Phoebe had finally gotten the revenge she ranted about when they had put her away. Phoebe's damage had been done. 


	4. "I'm going after her."

Prue pulled up in front of Darryl's house and turned the car off. She pulled the keys from the ignition and just stared at them for a minute. She then turned to Piper and saw Piper staring at her.  
  
"We should go in." Prue said.  
  
Piper nodded and opened her door. She got out of the car and Prue followed. She got the duffle bag from the back, then followed Piper to the door. Prue wrapped an arm around Piper's shoulders then rang the doorbell.  
  
"It'll be okay." Prue said quietly.  
  
The door opened, revealing Darryl. Darryl took the duffle bag from Prue, then moved so that the two sisters could enter. He set the duffle bag down by the door, then took their coats and hung them in the hall closet.  
  
"I want to go to bed." Piper said. She picked up the duffle bag and refused Darryl's offer to help. "Night."  
  
"Goodnight." Prue said and watched her sister disappear upstairs.  
  
"It's all over the news." Darryl said and led Prue to the living room.  
  
Darryl sat on the couch and Prue sat in an arm chair closer to the TV. She didn't want to miss a thing.  
  
"...on Prescott Street." A reporter was saying. "The victim was an unidentified man; the police have not released his name."  
  
"Thanks." Prue said to Darryl; she knew that it was by his command that Leo's name had not been released.  
  
"No problem." Darryl said and changed the channel.  
  
"The woman escaped from Hanover Asylum For The Criminally Insane." A reporter said. "So far, her identity is unknown, but she is considered to be very dangerous. She has already attacked guards and doctors of the asylum, a man on the street, and it's been reported that she has already killed an unidentified man. The asylum has issued a photo so she may be found. If you find her, the asylum urges you to call police or -"  
  
Prue shut off the TV when Phoebe's picture flashed onto the screen.  
  
"We should've known." Prue said. "Ever since... well, she's always blamed Leo for Cole's death. Of course she would have went to him first. We should have known."  
  
"You had no idea that she was going to escape." Darryl said. "There was no way to know."  
  
"Oh God." Prue suddenly said. "Her powers. She's still got her powers. Darryl, there's an insane witch out there with powers!"  
  
"Prue, everyone is out there looking for her." Darryl said. "They'll find her."  
  
"They'll find her and die." Prue said and stood up. "They don't stand a chance against her, not if she has powers."  
  
"Prue, what're you going to do?" Darryl asked and stood up.  
  
"I'm going after her." Prue said and went to the door. She knew Darryl was following her.  
  
"You can't, Prue." Darryl said. "You don't know what she'll do."  
  
"She can't use her powers on me." Prue told him. "It'll be a fair fight."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"No." Prue said. "I just know she'll come after Piper if she gets the chance. Do - do you have your gun?"  
  
Darryl just nodded.  
  
"Watch Piper. Make sure she's safe. If anything happens to her..." Prue said.  
  
"I will." Darryl said. "If Phoebe shows up, I'll... well, I dunno, but I won't do anything drastic."  
  
"Just wound her." Prue said, even though it killed her inside. "You can't let her get to Piper. I - I don't know. I have to go."  
  
Before Darryl could say anything else, Prue left.  
  
Darryl sighed and wondered how the whole mess was going to turn out. 


	5. Flashback

A/N: After * * * * then it becomes a flashback.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe took the hat from the man she had just knocked unconscious. She knew that everyone in town would be looking for her, so she jammed the hat on her head and turned the corner. She walked into a warehouse and looked around.  
  
She smiled when she saw it was empty. The pier was the perfect choice for her right then, everyone would be searching the streets. She went over to a full garbage can and then looked around. She managed to find some matches, so she lit one and dropped it into the metal garbage can. Once she had warmth, she began to think about why all of this had started...  
  
* * * *  
  
It had been a strenuous day. They had fought a demon that was using Anger to corrupt people. He was different from Lucas, though. Lucas infected people with the Seven Deadly Sins, but the other demon was infecting people with his own idea of Anger. It was more 'murder' than it was anger.  
  
"I'm just glad we vanquished him." Piper said as they walked back to the manor.  
  
"Hey, the Charmed Ones kick ass." Prue said. "Of course we vanquished him."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Prue turned to look at Cole and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, sorry." Prue said sarcastically. "I forgot Cole, The Half-Demonic Boy Wonder."  
  
"Well, he does deserve credit." Phoebe said and smiled at Cole. Then she turned to Prue, "He did save *you* after all."  
  
"I could've saved myself." Prue said defensively. "It just so happens that he didn't allow me any reaction time."  
  
"Oh, please." Cole said. "That demon was ready to fry you!"  
  
"Details, details." Prue muttered.  
  
"So," Piper said. "I think we're all ready for a nice relaxing evening."  
  
"I would say so." Phoebe agreed.  
  
"Relax?" A voice suddenly screamed. "Nobody can relax!"  
  
Everyone turned and saw a man behind them, holding a gun. He was shaking slightly; they immediately knew he was still infected.  
  
"Okay, put the gun down." Prue said. "You're... infected."  
  
"No." The man said and pointed the gun at Prue. "It doesn't work like that. I saw you vanquish the demon. The demon has nothing to do with this."  
  
"Put the gun down," Cole said. "We can talk."  
  
"Why would I want to talk to you?" The man said and trained the gun on Cole. "You're the cause of it all!"  
  
"What're you talking -"  
  
Before Cole could finish his sentence, the man pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Cole in the chest, and if it were not for his demon half, he would've been dead straight away.  
  
"You killed her!" The man screamed at Cole. "Don't you remember? You're the bastard that killed Emily!"  
  
The man then raised the gun to his temple, but Piper froze him before he could do anything.  
  
Cole could no longer stand. He let out a ragged breath and staggered. He grabbed onto Phoebe's shoulder, but he couldn't keep his grip. He fell to the ground, clutching his wound and gasping for breath.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe screamed and kneeled next to him.  
  
"Leo!" Prue called out. Piper did the same.  
  
Phoebe took Cole's hand and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I did it." Cole said. "I did kill her. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
  
"Shhhhhh." Phoebe said. "That was before. You're different now. Everything is different. Just hold on. Leo will be here."  
  
"He won't make it." Cole said. "I can feel it. I... I love you."  
  
Cole's body relaxed and his eyes closed slowly.  
  
"No!" Phoebe screamed. "Cole! Cole! Come back! Cole!"  
  
Prue and Piper kneeled next to Phoebe and wrapped their arms around her. Phoebe began to sob... she also began to lose it.  
  
After a minute or two, Leo orbed in. He had a gash on his face and his shirt was torn. Piper got up and went to him.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"I was... with another charge." Leo said. "A demon attacked and I tried to help. This is what happened to me. The witch managed to fend off the demon and, well, I can't tell you much else. What happened here?"  
  
"Cole." Piper said quietly.  
  
Leo quickly went over and waved his hands over Cole's wound, but nothing happened. He kept trying, but there was no effect.  
  
"You can't heal the dead." Phoebe said suddenly.  
  
"Phoebe, I -" Leo started, but Phoebe couldn't take it. She reached forward and slapped Leo across the face.  
  
"It's all your fault." She said. "Damn you."  
  
Phoebe then broke down crying. Prue pulled her into a hug and they all wondered what would happen next.  
  
* *  
  
Phoebe began "losing her marbles" a month or two after Cole's death. At first she was in denial. Then she claimed he was just away. Then she began saying that nobody but here could see him.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Leo thought it was just grief, but it grew. She began getting worse. She started talking to Cole and people who weren't there. At night, she screamed all night if no one said anything to her.  
  
When she started getting violent is when they finally called the asylum. One day at breakfast, she was staring at her plate of food, as usual. Then suddenly, she grabbed her butter knife and jumped onto the table. She moved over to Leo and shoved the butter knife near his throat, threatening to stab him. Leo orbed away from her and Piper and Prue restrained her.  
  
After a psychiatric evaluation, it was decided that Phoebe would have to go. She was dangerous.  
  
Prue signed the papers because Phoebe would never do it willingly and Piper couldn't bear to do it. After a good-bye that didn't seem to faze Phoebe at all, she was taken out of Prue and Piper's sight.  
  
And that's where she remained, until now. 


	6. She Realized It Was Probably All Over

Prue set the map and crystal down on the empty passenger seat and looked ahead. She could see the warehouse where the crystal had said Phoebe was, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to believe it.  
  
Prue took a deep breath and got out of the car. She walked to the warehouse and peeked in a window. She saw a garbage can with a fire blazing, but she couldn't see any people. For a minute she thought it was just some homeless people, but something happened to prove her wrong.  
  
Suddenly, a fist came flying out of the window Prue was looking in. Prue jumped back, but hand grabbed her. Then another hand busted through the glass and grabbed onto Prue. Phoebe then appeared in the window. Then, with an unknown force, Phoebe pulled Prue through the window. She threw her to the ground and looked down at her.  
  
"I knew you'd come." Phoebe said and raised her foot, but Prue rolled out of the way before Phoebe could bring it down.  
  
Prue got up and looked at Phoebe. Her real sister was gone.  
  
"I could sense you." Phoebe said and took a few steps forward. "Your senses grow when you're in an insane asylum. I don't know why that is, but I'm too crazy to know anyway, right?"  
  
"Don't do this." Prue said.  
  
"I am love's revenge." Phoebe said and ran to Prue.  
  
Phoebe tried to punch Prue, but Prue blocked it and punched Phoebe. Prue then kicked Phoebe's feet from underneath her. Phoebe hit the ground and looked up at Prue.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." Prue said.  
  
"You can't hurt me." Phoebe said and stood up. "Nothing can hurt me anymore."  
  
Phoebe went to kick Prue, but Prue managed to grab Phoebe's foot. Prue twisted Phoebe's leg and Phoebe fell to the ground again. Phoebe, determined, pulled herself from the ground. This time she moved much quicker and actually managed to kick Prue in the side of the head. Prue fell the ground and Phoebe went over to her. Phoebe raised a foot and this time she didn't miss.  
  
Prue howled in pain and grabbed at the ribs she knew would be broken. Phoebe moved to do it again, but this time Prue grabbed her foot and tossed her backward. Prue pulled herself to her feet and tried to run, but Phoebe tackled her.  
  
They tumbled into the flaming garbage can, knocking it over. Prue saw the flames slowly creeping, looking for something to take hold of and grow stronger. She punched Phoebe in the face, then pushed her off her.  
  
Phoebe tried to choke Prue, but Prue grabbed Phoebe's hands. She wasn't able to think of anything else, so she headbutted Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe's head lolled to the side and Prue let go of her hands. Prue looked up, gasping for breath. She saw the flames spark behind her, and just as she was losing consciousness, she realized it was probably all over. 


	7. Wish It Were Different

Prue opened her eyes slowly. She could see the rays of the sun slowly peeking over the darkness, but nothing else. She was still in a lot of pain, but she felt strangely taken care of. She wondered if she was dead, but then she realized that she wouldn't be in any pain if she were dead.  
  
Piper's face then suddenly appeared. Piper smiled as best she could, but her eyes told a story of unbelievable sadness and pain.  
  
"Hi." Piper said quietly.  
  
"What happened?" Prue asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"I got here just as the fire was getting really bad." Piper said. "I saw you and pulled you out."  
  
"How did you find me?" Prue asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep and I called for you." Piper explained. "Darryl came and told me what you had done and I immediately left. I went... went to the manor and scryed. I found you and - and that's the story."  
  
"Phoebe?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper shook her head sadly.  
  
"After I pulled you out," Piper said. "I looked in the window and I saw her. She was already gone. A - a beam had fallen on her."  
  
"Piper, we've lost too much." Prue said.  
  
"We haven't lost each other." Piper reminded her.  
  
"I know." Prue said. She tried to sit up, but Piper gently put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"The paramedics say you have to lay down."  
  
"I don't think I can keep going." Prue said, the tears finally flowing.  
  
"You have to." Piper said, holding her tears. It was her turn to be the strong one. "If you didn't keep going, I could never do a damn thing. Ever. I need you, Prue. I haven't got anyone else."  
  
"I just wish it had all been different." Prue said.  
  
"I know." Piper said and began to cry. "It seems we're not allowed to have our happy ending, though."  
  
"That's not a Halliwell's destiny." Prue said. "Happiness is for the rest of the world."  
  
Piper kept herself from screaming out-loud and lightly kissed Prue on the forehead.  
  
"Darryl wants to talk to you."  
  
"Stay close." Prue said.  
  
Piper nodded, then disappeared from Prue's vision. Darryl's face then appeared.  
  
"How're you holding up?" He asked.  
  
"I've been better." Prue said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Darryl said. Prue could see the tears now streaming down his cheeks. "You guys... you're like my sisters and I didn't do anything."  
  
"There was nothing you could have done." Prue told him. "Nobody could've known."  
  
"I just - I don't know anymore." Darryl said. "Life is too confusing. Bad things happen to good people... why?"  
  
"No one knows." Prue said. "You just... have to live."  
  
Darryl nodded then walked away. Piper appeared again.  
  
"Piper," Prue said quietly. "I killed our sister."  
  
"No." Piper said. "She killed herself."  
  
"I just want it all to be over." Prue said.  
  
"I'm sorry." A paramedic said. "We've got to take her to the hospital now."  
  
"Piper, don't leave me." Prue said.  
  
Piper looked to the paramedic and he allowed her into the ambulance.  
  
When the paramedics lifted Prue's stretcher, she screamed so loud she thought she might have deafened the paramedics. Pain shot through every inch of her body. After she was settled into the ambulance with Piper next to her, Prue began to think.  
That was life. Life was pain. 


	8. Home

Prue and Piper stood before the manor, getting ready to enter for the first time since that fateful night. Darryl had made sure that nothing in the house would upset them, but they all knew that everything in the house would upset them.  
  
"Ready?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper gripped Prue's hand for dear life.  
  
"I am now."  
  
They took their first steps up the stairs and thought it wasn't so bad. They reached the porch and realized it was bad. They opened the door and stepped inside the house and knew it was hell.  
  
"I don't want to live here anymore." Piper said and turned to Prue with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"It'll be okay." Prue said. "This is where we belong. I know it."  
  
"Will everything be okay?" Piper asked.  
  
"Someday." Prue said.  
  
"How long until then?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Prue said. "I hope it's not long though."  
  
"Are your ribs okay?" Piper asked, looking for a new subject.  
  
"They will be." Prue said.  
  
"Someday?"  
  
"Someday."  
  
"Prue, can I sleep in your room?" Piper said. "Just until..."  
  
"Of course." Prue told her. "I don't want to be alone anyway."  
  
"Do you think she's happy now?"  
  
"I hope so." Prue said. "After everything that she went through, I hope she finally found her happiness."  
  
"Where do you think Leo is?" Piper asked.  
  
"He's in the best place of them all." Prue said. "He lives in your heart now."  
  
"And Phoebe in yours, Prue, and Phoebe in yours."  
  
Prue turned to look out the door and Piper did too. They looked at each other, then back out the door.  
  
"We'll have to close that eventually." Prue said.  
  
"I don't want to close it yet." Piper said as the tears continued to fall. "They could still come home."  
  
"That's where all lost people should go, Piper." Prue said, not bothering to hide her tears. "Home." 


	9. Epilogue : 8 Years Later...

A/N: Remember, this is eight years into the future. Hence, the 'epilogue' status.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piper hummed as she painted her living room walls. She heard the door open and close, so she put her paintbrush and walked to the door. She was relieved to see that it was just Prue.  
  
"Place looks great." Prue said.  
  
"It should." Piper said. "I've been working forever on it."  
  
"Hasn't Rob been helping?" Prue asked and followed Piper into the kitchen.  
  
"He'll lift a few heavy boxes once in a while." Piper said. "But he's not very useful."  
  
"Well, I just came by to drop off the pictures you wanted." Prue said and pulled a packet of pictures from her jacket pocket. She handed them to Piper and was silent for a minute. "Why'd you want those pictures anyway?"  
  
"To never forget." Piper said. "Me having these is like you having their pictures still in the manor."  
  
"I thought Rob didn't know."  
  
"He doesn't." Piper said. "But, if I know I have them... it doesn't matter."  
  
Prue cleared her throat, hoping to stop any tears before they could begin to form.  
  
"Well," Prue said. "I'm gonna go to my lonely manor."  
  
Piper gave her a look.  
  
"Hey, one day I'm going to be known to the neighborhood kids as Old Lady Halliwell with the forty cats, so you just can it." Prue said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it'll only be thirty cats." Piper said.  
  
"Well, in any case, I've still got to go." Prue said. "I have to get some work done."  
  
"Bye." Piper said.  
  
After Prue left, Piper sighed and leafed through the photos. Not looking away from them, she walked to the stairs and made her way to her bedroom.  
  
Piper took the bandanna from her hair and sat down on her bed.  
  
As she looked through the photos, tears silently began streaming down her face. She looked at pictures of Leo and herself and began to sob. She then looked at pictures of Phoebe and sobbed harder. She wanted to stop, she was tempted to, but she knew she had to continue. She had to get it all out.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Leo?" Piper whispered and looked toward the door. It wasn't Leo.  
  
"What?" Rob asked.  
  
"N - Nothing." Piper said and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Doesn't seem like nothing." Rob said and sat on the bed next to Piper.  
  
"You're right." Piper said and looked at him. "It is something. Something I'm not over yet."  
  
"What are you saying?" Rob asked.  
  
"I can't move in with you." Piper said. "I'm not ready."  
  
"Whoa, what?" Rob asked. "Since when?"  
  
"Since I realized that a part of me is still missing." Piper said and stood up. "I'm not ready yet. I'm not over him."  
  
"Him? Him who?" Rob asked.  
  
"I never told you," Piper said. "Because I've decided to keep my past from you."  
  
"So, I don't really know you?" Rob said and stood up.  
  
"No, you don't." Piper said and took a step toward the door. "And I think it's best that you don't. I'm sorry."  
  
Piper hugged the pictures to her chest then ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs and out the door. She didn't stop running until she was standing in front of the manor.  
  
"Home." Piper whispered. "Where the lost people belong."  
  
Piper then walked up the stairs and went inside; where she belonged.  
  
THE END 


End file.
